1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system of electro-biological stimulation and more particularly to method and system, which supports current therapeutic techniques of electro-stimulation.
2. Background of the Invention
Nontraditional procedures that are used to manage pain include the electrical stimulation of tissue. One method of accomplishing this is by attaching electrodes to a person's skin. This procedure, which is generally referred to as trans-cutaneous electro-stimulation (TENS), typically uses a square wave signal with a current that is in the microampere to milliampere range and a frequency that normally varies from under a hertz to about 100 Hertz, which is applied to a select region of a person's anatomy such as, for example, the ear lobes or across a muscle.